1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting/receiving data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for supporting scalability regarding a transmission rate necessary to transmit data.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 conceptually shows devices connected via a prior art wireless communication network. Referring to FIG. 1, the devices connected to transmit/receive data for wireless communication may have a master-slave relationship. For example, the devices shown in FIG. 1 includes a first terminal 100 as the master device that transmits data, as well as a PDA 110, a printer 120, and a PC 130, which act as slave devices, and receive data from the master. In the process of connecting to the slave devices via a visible light communication network, the first terminal 100 identifies the type of device of each slave 110, 120 and 130 and determines the data transmission rate according to the particular type of the slave device.
For example, when a slave device identified by the first terminal 100 comprises a printer 120, the transmission rate is determined to be (in this example) 128 kbps. In the case of a PDA 110, the transmission rate is determined to be 1 Mbps, and in the case of a PC 130, the transmission rate is determined to be 10 Mbps. The master device then transmits data at the data transmission rate determined for each type of slave device. In other words, each type of slave device has a fixed transmission rate, at which data is transmitted.
Meanwhile, it is not always the case that slave devices of the same type receive and process the same amount of data from the master device. For example, according to the circumstance, a large amount of data may need to be received from the master device at a high rate, or a small amount of data needs to be received at a low rate. However, according to the above-mentioned conventional method of transmitting data at a transmission rate fixed for each slave device type, it is difficult to transmit data flexibly at a transmission rate changed according to the situation.